A Thought For Peace
by harley-kenickie
Summary: A short little drabble. In the form of one case inside the Torchwood hub. A peaceful race comes through the rift in our sweat Cardiff, though as they come through something else gets taken. With brewing controversy in the Jack and Ianto relationship, it makes this out to be one hell of a ride. ( I'm sorry to inform but this fic will not be continued further than the third chapter )
1. A Thought For Peace

Ianto took his seat at the board room table just as Jack began to explain the newest alien threat, "So it's a shape shifter?"

"Yes," Jack looked affectionately at the man farthest away from him, "Though, not usually described by others that way. Most just think of them as a race without a defined body. They've had very different names throughout the universe."

"So did they come through the rift or did they come to concur?" Gwen thought aloud, as per usual.

Tosh squinted at her hand held, "Rift activity was deffinately present in the area surrounding the attacks last night. Though, the more I look at it, I see more of those negative rift spikes all around as well."

"What does this mean Tosh?" Jack said, knowing the answer.

Toshiko stared still, "While the shape shifter or shifters, plural, came into our world...something else was taken into the rift and to god knows where."

Owen reached over and squeezed her hand affectionately, hoping to calm her ever apparent nerves, "What do we do, Jack?"

"Well there really is no way of figuring out where and when they ended up," Jack stated.

Ianto butted in, "So no rescue mission. Still, what are the shape shifters doing? What would make them kill?"

"That's what I don't understand.. They're usually a very peaceful species," Jack rubbed his face.

"So the victims must have been antagonizing them. Maybe because of whatever appearance they had when they came out of the rift?" Gwen added.

Jack nodded, "Possibly but we also have another problem. They usually take up the form of those on the planet they inhabit or visit."

"Wait, so your saying they don't have their own planet? They live amongst others?" Tosh asked curiously looking up at their fearless leader.

"Yes, they are a essentially a genetic mutation of multiple species interbreeding. Think of it as species A, B, C and D. A and B mate. Then AB meets C. Then ABC mates with D. Then ABCD mates with Z. Then it continued until eventually they became so unrecognizable to other species that they became their own," Jack explained to his team.

"Fascinating," Tosh pushed her glasses up more.

Owen scuffed, "So how do we kill them?"

"Fire should do it," Jack responded on point, "Let's hope it doesn't get to that."

"How will we know it's them?" Gwen leaned forward.

Tosh responded, "They give off a sort of chemical aura around themselves, it should be easy to create a program to visualize it within camera and video feed. I can come up with a hand held version for the field. It shouldn't be that difficult to work out."

"Good. Get on that Tosh. Owen, I need a cause of death and anything else of importance about our two houseguests downstairs," Jack nodded toward each member as he addressed them, "Gwen, go scope out the scene of the murders. Try and decipher if we're dealing with more than one. Ianto, get me everything on our house guests. Addresses to type of personality."

As everyone began their way out to do their jobs, Jack spoke once more, "Ianto."

The man in question turned to see an apprehensive Jack with his hands behind his back. This was a new look for him, Ianto thought as he took his usual all bussiness and no play stance opposite his boss at the table. Jack stared at him, waiting for a response but also deciding his next words. Neither man said anything. Neither knew how.

Ianto stepped around the table and soon Jack was facing him with only half a meter between them, "Sir?"

"Meet me outside the tourist office around nine o'clock tonight?" Jack asked. He was never nervous, yet there was something about his relationship with the man in front of him that simply made things new and exciting. Certainly not as new as it all was for Ianto, though Jack felt a hundred years lighter. He no longer felt the weight of every death on his back. No, when he was with Ianto, it was as if he was whole again.

Ianto's stature never wavered, "What for, sir?"

"That's a secret," Jack sent his signature smile to the younger man.

Ianto's smouth snagged at the corners, "I don't like secrets. Why do you think I know everything?"

Jack chuckled and put his hands in his front pockets, "You'll like this one."

"I highly doubt that, sir," Ianto rebutted.

"I'd like to disagree," Their smiles were soft and playful. Each with a sparkle in their eyes.

Ianto shook his head, "If you don't mind, sir, I've got a job to do."

"Not if I say you don't," The older man stepped severely close to the other.

Ianto turned to leave, "We've got a peaceful creature to go ketch and possibly even kill. I think I'd better get on it."

The conversation took a cold turn. Jack backed up, "Do you think I want it to come to that, Ianto?"

Ianto looked sideways at his boss, he was already half way back around the table, "Honestly. Sometimes I do. And I'm not always wrong either."

Jack stood stunned as Ianto Jones walked out of the room. The guy had a real hold on Jack Harkness and sometimes Jack might not like it, he knew it was worth it. Ianto smiling, laughing or just simply listening with a hand on his chin was a good enough reward for Captain Jack Harkness. So as Jack ascended the metal steps, his mind was lost within his actions and decisions over the years. Comparing them all to the words his dear Ianto had said about him. He paid no attention to Gwens faint goodbye as she left or Tosh pecking Owen on the cheek as she finished the blueprints of her invention. He only thought of how cold he was at times and how to improve.

Anything for his Ianto.


	2. Peaceful Thinking

Ianto knocked quietly on his bosses door. Using his back to step into the office, a tray with several cups of coffee balanced upon it accompanied him. Jack looked up from the report Owen had given him minutes before about Victim A. Owen had gone back down to store A and start his work on Victim B. Jack had no time to really look over the papers before him, his mind still racing. Even after a few hours, Ianto's words crossed his brain. And here was the man before him, mugs on a tray with an innocent smile on his face. Jack couldn't help but reciprocate.

"Your lunch hour coffee, sir," Ianto placed the biggest mug of his selection in front of Jack on the table. Careful not to sit it on any important documents.

Jack looked between the man and his coffee, "Ianto."

"Yes?"

"I thought we were in a disagreement."

"No. I'd consider it a fair fight," Ianto continued to the opposing door, in a rush to hand out the coffees.

Jack turned his chair, "Ianto."

The man in question turned around, looking at his mate expectantly, "Yes?"

"I don't want us to be in a disagreement."

"Me too," Ianto turned to leave.

"Then let's air it all out now," Jack spoke determinedly, "I've still got plans for tonight. Only, I'd like us to be on good terms when we go."

Ianto finally gave his arm a rest and sat the tray down on an empty table, "Alright."

"Alright," Jack stared expectantly at his lover, only to receive a look of determination, "So, I guess I'm starting?"

"That would be correct, sir," Ianto affirmed.

Jack stood up, "I'm not your boss right now, Ianto."

"Then what are you?" Ianto spoke without entirely thinking it through, even though he did want to know. Ever sense they had gotten through almost loosing Tosh and Owen, Jack had wanted more alone time with Ianto. Though, Ianto obviously didn't mind, he did in fact feel like he should know the limits of this new found territory between them. They had had that date, hell they had plenty, even still Ianto had no idea what was happening between them.

Jack pushed his hands deep into his pockets and took a step foreword, "I guess that's what we need to define, isn't it?"

"Among other things," Ianto stated.

"What would you like me to be, Ianto?" Jack questioned nervously, though not letting it show.

The younger man's eyes bore into Jack's, "Whatever you'd like me to be."

Ianto saw the hesitation before Jack spoke, "I want more than this. I can tell you that."

"More than what?"

"Undefined sexual tension with the benefit of dinner occasionally. You deserve more, Ianto."

"Do I?"

"Of course."

Ianto moved to sit down on the plush couch, "According to you."

"Yes me, and everyone else. Don't you see it on Gwen, Tosh, and Owen's faces? They even know that we don't know what we are!" Jack's arms moved as he spoke, moving toward Ianto.

"Good for them."

"Ianto."

"Yes?"

"Look at me." He did. He did, and he saw raw emotion and regret written all over the immortals face.

"Jack."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." This stunned the older man, his face reflecting the emotion.

"What?"

Ianto turned in his seat to face Jack, "I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier. It just needed to be said and you need to know how you get sometimes. It wasn't my place to say it, considering at the time you were my boss. Yet, you and I as whatever it is we are, shouldn't have to argue about something a tea boy and his boss are arguing over."

"You're wrong. That was you, and that was me. It's always me. Hell, what you said is all I've thought about the past few hours. I don't know why I get the way I do, and I know you see it more than anyone. If someone was to tell me anything I need to know, it has to be you. Especially now," Jack explained.

Ianto stood in front of the male before him, "So, with that issue settled, I'll be on my way," He started to walk out.

"We have another one to work out, Ianto."

"We have another case to work out, too."

"Ianto."

"Yes?"

"Come here."

The younger man turned slightly, only to be bombarded with a bone crushing hug. He quickly understood and hugged his lover back, enjoying his scent and allowing it to captivate his entire attention.

"_I'm sorry._"

"No need."

They stood holding each other for a few minutes, basking in the others warm and tender embrace. Though, the moment was short lived as they heard high heels speeding toward the office door. The men pulled apart. Ianto turned back to his mugs, caught off guard as Jack pulled his head towards him not caring for the woman approaching and placed a gentle kiss onto Ianto's forehead. They shared a soft smile, Jacks hands caressing Ianto's smooth features.

Toshiko burst through the door, "There's another rift spike."

"Occurring now?" Jack walked towards the woman.

"A few minutes ago, it was a negative one. But the interesting part is that it happened in the same area as last night."

Ianto took his cue to leave. Jack halted him with a hand, "We'll go out and look at it. Is Gwen back yet?"

"No. That's another reason why this might be urgent."

Jack moved around his desk to put on his coat, "Ianto and I will go find her. Are you done with the hand held version yet?"

"No. I haven't had time to complete the stationary yet." Worry was present in her face and voice.

"Okay, we'll have to make do without. Ianto, go get the flame thrower and grab the SUV." Jack fixed his collar.

Ianto handed Tosh her coffee as he dashed out of the room. Owen sent a thanks over his shoulder for the coffee, his hands deep into Victim B's internal organs and such. Ianto continued his marathon down into the weapons vaults and found what he was asked to get. Next, he made his way to his desk and put his own coat on. Strutting up into the lift, Ianto caught a glimpse of Toshiko moving back to her desk.

Jack picked up Owen's file and skimmed over it on his way to the doctors work station, "Let's just say I don't read this, what do I need to know?"

Owen looked up momentarily, "The shape shifters pulled their hearts out. Only, without having to cut into the body to do so. Meaning, they can change their appearance, yes. But also the density of themselves. They could rip your bones out without you even knowing."

"So, don't let them touch us?" Jack threw the file down on the table.

"Assentially."

"Oh, and are you certain we're dealing with more than one?"

Owen looked between his boss and the bloodied corpse, "No."

"Good work. Update me with anything new," Jack turned back to Toshiko, "Once you've got this thing up and running, contact me and we'll do our best to lead the first suspects into rang of CCTV cameras. It's the best we can do."

Toshiko watched as her boss stood on the panel that moved up above, "Jack?"

"Tosh?"

"Be careful!"

"Always am!" Jack disappeared into the daylight.

Owen made his present known as he came up the steps, "Yeah, says the guy who can't go a month without dying."


	3. Think Of The Peaceful

Ianto slammed his foot down on the gas the second Jack hopped into the passengers seat. They sat in comfortable and worried silence. Jack checked the back for the flame thrower and sighed when it came into view. Looking back out the front window, he knew they would be there for another five minutes even with Ianto's frantic driving. The older man glanced at the driver, he saw apparent fear on Ianto's face.

Jack affectionately placed a hand on Ianto's leg, "We've got this. Gwen's fine."

"I know," Ianto glanced at Jack, his nerves floating away for a moment.

Jack kept his hand on Ianto's leg as they pulled into the neighborhood, "There's Gwen's car."

Ianto pulled in behind it on the street, "And there's Gwen!"

The men jumped out of the car and ran to the front of her car. Gwen was holding onto it for dear life. On the ground beside her, a pile of vomit. She had her hair pulled back into a pony tail, her face filled with sweat. Her face lightened at the sight of her boys racing to her rescue. As they helped her into a sitting position on the hood, Ianto kept a hand on her arm to steady her. Jack began spinning around, looking for the shape shifter. shifters.

"I saw one. Chased it," Gwen hesitated, "Then saw it morph shapes. One of the single most disgusting things I've ever seen. And that's saying something, ya know?"

"What did it look like?" Jack asked, eyes searching.

Gwen shook her head, "Let's not go into detail. Please, just trust me. You'll know it when you see it."

"Let's get you into the SUV," Ianto suggested.

"No I want to go home," She went to her drivers side door.

"Are you sure? I can drive you," Ianto said. She shook her head, sending him a genuine smile of gratitude.

Jack placed a hand over Ianto's back as they watched her open the door, "Good because I'm going to need him here."

Ianto rolled his eyes, knowing he deffinately did not, and Gwen saw. A knowing smile formed on her lips, "Goodnight, boys."

As she drove off towards her apartment and the warm arms of Reece, her boys watched just to make sure she was up to it.

"Ianto?"

"Jack." The younger man started to walk in the opposite direction Gwen had gone. Jack followed close behind.

"We never figure out what we are earlier," Jack was very stubborn about the subject, Ianto could tell. They would need to figure it out before their randevú.

Ianto turned around and stilled, "We're working Jack."

"We already knew the shape shifter wouldn't be here by now. Too much time has passed. The goal was to find Gwen. And we did." Jack stated.

Ianto argued, "We should get back to the hub then."

"Ianto, why are you avoiding this?" Jack looked concerned for his lover. He couldn't deal with a delayed rejection. Not after everything they had shared; experiences, feelings, a bed, and even plans for the future. They had tickets for an opera in five months. Jack needed that date. He was already planning the details. He needed to show Ianto how special he is and Jack had picked that night to pamper him.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Well, obviously neither one of us had an answer." Ianto stated almost regretfully.

"I do."

"Then say it."

Jack hesitated, he didn't want to come on strong. He knew Ianto was new to an all male relationship.

"Exactly. None."

"I want you."

Ianto's 'cool-guy' stature wavered.

"I want you, Jones Ianto Jones. I might even need you. We should be able to go out on dates, work together, and have sex. We shouldn't have to pick either or. That's what we keep trying to do but we both know it's failing. I want to date you. Go out with you. Become a couple, Ianto. I have for a long time. I realized it during my time away. And I know that was a long time ago and we haven't made much progress sense then but I want you." Jack's words sank into Ianto's heart. His breath became ragged.

Jack became convinced that Ianto had no such feelings, "You don't want that. Fine, I'll leave you be," He started back towards the car.

Ianto grabbed Jack's hand tight and wouldn't let him go. Their eyes met, "That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me."

Now it was Jack's turn to not be able to breath.

"Let's do this," Ianto pulled the man around to face him, both of Jack's hands in his own. Ianto stared through Jack's eyes and into his soul.

"Alright. Let's," Jack squeezed back.

_"Jack?"_ Tosh's voice rang into both men's ears. Jack kept one hand in Ianto's as the other touched his earpiece.

"Toshiko?"

_"Another negative spike in that area. I suggest you get out of there. Did you find Gwen? Is Ianto still with you?"_

Ianto hit his earpiece, "I'm here, Tosh. No need to get out the tissues just yet. Gwen's been sent to her apartment for the rest of the day."

_"What __happened?"_

"We'll fill you in later. How's that program coming along?" Jack asked.

_"Starting the hand held now."_

"Be there soon."

_"Oh and Jack? Owen found something." _

"What is it?"

Owen chimed in, "_You won't believe me until you see it."_

The two men holding hands in the street turned off their earpieces and walked to the SUV together.

"How much do you want to bet a baby shape shifter is in one of the victims?" Jack joked as they got into the vehicle.

Ianto shook his head, "None."

"Looser," Jack grinned cheekily over at his lover. His partner. _His_ _boyfriend?_


End file.
